The Definitive Editions: Rocking Around The Christmas Tree
Glee: The Next Generation Fan Episode 10: Rocking Around the Christmas Tree So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: Hallie is a single teenage mother of twins, but she tried to keep it a secret. At Invitationals, India found out and blabbed it around the school, making India and Hallie arch enemies. India’s a foreign exchange student from England and he’s very rich and also very spoiled. Rose and Kevin are talking again, which is progress. Jaxon and James are the hottest couple at McKinley but neither one has taken the next step. Nicole has a potential new boyfriend and he’s a Warbler. New Directions competed at Sectionals, but they lost. But then The Holy Rollers got disqualified, so they kind of won after all. And that’s what you missed on Glee! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ We had just won Sectionals, although kind of by default. I expected our popularity at McKinley to go up, but it was like no one even knew Glee Club existed. I knew my students were happy about the results, but at the same time, they weren’t. That’s okay though, because Regionals was next and I wouldn’t let my kids down. We’ll win Regionals. We’re going hard, even if I have to start up a million Booty Camps. Will stepped into the choir room, clutching a medium sized envelope. Everyone looked up at him, intrigued by what could be in the envelope. “Alright, guys. I know you all ever excited about Sectionals, but what I have in this here envelope will blow all that out of the water,” Will said. Bella smiled. “So, what it is?” “I have here, our competition for Regionals!” Everyone cheered as Will tore open the envelope. “Okay, guys. You ready?” He asked. “Go on, Mr. S. The wait is killing us,” Evan said. Will smiled. “It looks like we’ll be competing against Vocal Adrenaline for Regionals.” Jaxon and James didn’t look too pleased. “Consider it an opportunity to beat Archie at his own game,” Evan said, trying to cheer Jaxon up. “I could have went all day without hearing that name,” Jaxon said “And we’ll also be competing against an old friend of mine, Waverly Bloss. We went to McKinley together and she and I were both in Glee Club. She was a freshman when I was a senior. Her show choir group, the Oratones, will also be competing. Isn’t this exciting?” “Of course it’s exciting, Mr. Schue,” Honey said. “But we’re all really in the Christmas spirit. Christmas is only a week away.” “Are you suggesting that we do some Christmas songs and spread some Christmas cheer?” Will asked. “Of course,” Honey replied. “Sounds like a plan, Honey. How about your assignment this week will be to perform a song about what Christmas means to you?” India smiled. “I already have one in mind. May I, Mr. Schue?” Will nodded. “Take it away, India.” India stood up and walked to the middle of the floor. She motioned at the band. “Hit it guys,” she said. “Dear Santa,” India said. “This year for Christmas, I have a small list.” Hallie rolled her eyes. “Figures.” “Gimme, gimme, gimme,” India sang. “First, LA, I want I want a house in the hills with a pool in the back and a sharpei. Please? New York, I want I want a loft with a deck overlooking Central Park on the top floor.” India smiled as she took a Santa hat off Will’s desk and put it on. She sat beside Brad as he played, leaning against him flirtatiously. “Taken on the way you lie, Santa’s supposed to give me mine. No one’s said in this for much, only when I’m needing some. Dear Santa. Oh! Gimme, gimme, gimme. A diamond ring. Gimme, gimme, gimme. A Benzie. Gimme, gimme, gimme. Gimme, Santa baby. Gimme, gimme, gimme. Gucci. Gimme, gimme, gimme. Tiffany. Gimme, gimme, gimme, Santa baby.” India stood up and walked over to Will. She took the Santa hat off her head and put on Will’s. She sat on Will’s lap as Will rolled his eyes. “Paris je vous devois a dev. A devu aussi, merci. Merci. Miami, I wanna live on the beach with my five hot boyfriends in speedos. The gal of the looper is still my favorite hostler. Taken on the way you lie, Santa’s supposed to give me mine. No one’s said in this for much, only when I’m needing some. Dear Santa. Oh! Gimme, gimme, gimme. A diamond ring. Gimme, gimme, gimme. A Benzie. Gimme, gimme, gimme. Gimme, Santa baby. Gimme, gimme, gimme. Gucci. Gimme, gimme, gimme. Tiffany. Gimme, gimme, gimme, Santa baby. Gimme. Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme. Taken on the way you lie. Gimme, gimme, gimme. A diamond ring. Gimme, gimme, gimme. A Benzie. Gimme, gimme, gimme. Gimme, Santa baby. Gimme, gimme, gimme. Gucci. Gimme, gimme, gimme. Tiffany. Gimme, gimme, gimme, Santa baby. Santa, ooh. Santa baby.” When India finished, she stood up and walked to the middle of the room and took a bow. She was met with silence as the others were stunned. “I honestly have no idea what to say,” Will said. “India, is this really what Christmas means to you?” “But of course. It’s all about the presents,” India replied. “No, it’s not,” Hallie said, offended. “It’s about the birth of Jesus, miracles, family…everything but presents. It frankly disgusts me how much people get wrapped up in the materialism and commercialism of Christmas.” “The assignment was to sing a song about what Christmas means to us,” India said. “That is what Christmas means to me.” India turned her nose up and walked back to her seat. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hallie, Bella, and Miles walked together from the choir room. Hallie still didn’t look happy. “What’s the problem, Hallie?” Bella asked. “It’s just a song.” “It’s not the song,” Hallie replied. “It’s India’s attitude toward Christmas. You heard it yourself. This is how she really feels. It’s horrible. Christmas is a magical time of the year.” “I can’t wait for Christmas,” a girl said as they walked past her. “I hope my dad gets me a car.” “I just want an iPhone,” her boyfriend said. “Listen to that,” Hallie said. “Materialism is all around us. No one remembers the true meaning of Christmas anymore.” “Why does it have you so bent out of shape?” Miles asked. “I’m in a Christmas pageant and it really makes you remember what this is all about. Every night, as I’m singing those songs and playing Mary for rehearsals, I get reminded what all went into this holiday. To see it lost on people who just care about material possessions, it sickens me.” “Well, how about tomorrow we remind her just what Christmas is about?” Bella ask. “I know a song we can sing. ‘O Holy Night’ is a great song for that.” “No,” Hallie said. “I feel like Christmas is lost on her. Christmas is lost on everyone. It doesn’t feel like Christmas to me at all.” “Then that gives me an idea,” Miles said. Bella and Hallie looked at Miles. “What do you have in mind?” ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Miles stood in front of New Directions, which had formed a choir formation. They stood on the stage, fake snow falling. “Where are you, Christmas?” Miles sang. “Why can’t I find you? Why have you gone away?” “Where is the laughter you used to bring me?” Hallie sang. “Why can’t I hear music play?” “My world is changing,” Bella sang. “I’m rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes, too?” “Where are you Christmas?” Honey sang. “Do you remember the one you used to know?” “I’m not the same one,” Jaxon sang. “See what the time’s done. Is that why you have let me go? O-o-oh!” “Christmas is here, everywhere oh,” New Directions sang. “Christmas is here, if you care, oh!" “If there is love in your heart and your mind, you will feel like Christmas all the time,” Miles sang. “I feel you, Christmas,” New Directions sang. “I know I found you. You never fade away. Oh, the joy of Christmas stays here inside us. Fills each and every heart.” “With love,” Jaxon sang. “Where are you, Christmas?” Hallie sang. “Fill your heart with love,” Bella sang. “Mm hmm.” Will and Kurt stood up from their seats, applauding. “Now that’s a good song choice,” Will said. “Christmas is not all about the gifts,” Miles said. “It’s about friends and family. The magical feeling. The laughter. The snow. The love.” “I still don’t understand what’s the big deal?” India asked. “Christmas is all about the presents.” “Well, write a letter to Santa,” Hallie snapped. “We don’t have Santa in England,” India said. “We have Father Christmas.” “The whole point of Christmas is lost on you, India,” Hallie said. “I have no idea why I thought we could even spread the holiday cheer when everyone in this school only cares about the presents!” “Guys,” Will said. “Mr. Schue?” Hallie said. “Can I sing my song now? It’s a song from my pageant. I don’t sing it in the pageant, but I would like to now because of the song’s message.” Will nodded. “Go ahead, Hallie.” Everyone walked off the stage, leaving Hallie alone as a spot light came down on her. She looked at Brad. “‘Mary, Did You Know,’ please,” she said. “Excellent choice,” Will said. “Mary, did you know?” Hallie sang. “That your baby boy would one day walk on water? Did you know that your baby boy would save our sons and daughters? Did you know that your baby boy has come to make you new? This child that you delivered will soon deliver you. Mary, did you know that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man? Did you know that your baby boy will calm a storm with his hand? Did you know that your baby boy will walk where angels trod? And when you kiss your little baby, you kiss the face of God.” Hallie wiped a tear from her eyes before continuing. “Mary did you know the blind will see? The deaf will hear. And the dead will live again. The lame will leap. The dumb will speak the praises of the lamb. Mary did you know that your baby boy is the lord of all creation? Did you know that your baby boy will one day rule the nations? Did you know that your baby boy is Heaven’s perfect lamb? This sleeping child you’re holding is the great I Am.” “Excuse me,” John said. “What does this have to do with Christmas?” “Christmas is the day Jesus was born. It’s the very foundation of Christmas,” Hallie replied. “Well, I’m sorry but I’m an Atheist. I refuse to believe any of that and that’s my right,” John said. “So while Christmas may not be about the gifts, it’s not about fairy tales, either. It’s about family and the magic of the winter season.” “Well,” Will said. “It’s very clear that we all have different ideas on what Christmas means. That doesn’t make them wrong. That’s the magic of Christmas. It means different things to different people.” Hallie sighed. “I should have known. Every time India says something offensive, she’s just ‘expressing herself.’ You always take her side, Mr. Schue!” “I do not, Hallie. Remember the fight at the Halloween carnival? India and Evan got punished for a fight that technically you helped egg on.” “I really need to get to practice for my pageant. I’m late,” Hallie said as she stormed off stage and toward the exit. Everyone was left stunned, their mouths hanging open. _________________________________________________________________________________________ As the rehearsals for Hallie’s Christmas pageant came to an end, she looked out into the pews and saw India sitting there. Hallie walked offstage, making her way to her. “What are you doing here?” Hallie asked. “Don’t get all up in arms, Hallie. I’m not here to fight with you.” “First time for everything,” Hallie remarked. “I’m here because I listened to what you said and it did make a difference. So, maybe Christmas is all about presents to me. That’s because I was never given the opportunity for it to mean to me all the things that it means to you. Hallie, I grew up in a boarding school. I didn’t get to come home for the holidays. My parents sent me gifts for Christmas and my birthdays and that was the only reminder that I existed to them. To me, I was alone in a boarding school with no friends and no family. All I had was my presents. But this year, I have more than that. So, maybe it’s time that I change what Christmas means to me.” “I never knew, India.” “Maybe because you were just like me in the fact that we never gave the other a fair chance to get to know them. I judged you, Hallie. And the more I get to know you, the more I understand how wrong I was. About you and for what I did.” “I understand you more than you think I do, India. You weren’t popular at your old school, so you’ll do anything to fit in. Now, you’ve secured your place as the most popular girl in school threw the bad things you did. Like how I tried to lie my way through school and how I hid the fact that I have Eva and Ethan. They’re sharing the role of baby Jesus. Would you like to meet them?” India nodded. “I would.” Hallie took India by the hand and led her up the steps of the stage. “Here’s Ethan.” Hallie picked Ethan up and handed him to India. India was afraid to take him at first, but quickly warmed up. “Let me go get Eva from my mom. She watches them for me when I’m in school and stuff. They’re just backstage.” Hallie walked behind the curtain as India held Ethan, smiling at him. “Hey there, little fella.” Hallie walked back onstage. She took Ethan from India and handed her Eva. “Can I be honest, Hallie? I was jealous of you. You were popular, you had all these friends, two sweet little kids, you’re smart. I just envied everything you had.” “I was popular. But then you told everyone and now I’m an outcast.” “Well, I guess it’s time that we start working on getting your popularity back,” India said with a smile. “After all, we’re friends now, right?” “That’s the wonderful thing about Christmas. ‘Tis the season to forgive,” Hallie said. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ School was officially out for Christmas break, giving Kevin and Rose ample time to work on getting their relationship back on track. Rose put the finishing touches on her snowman. She stood back to admire him just as Kevin let loose with a snowball to her back. She turned around, mad at first, but then she broke into a laugh. “Oh, you want to play, huh?” She asked, scooping up a handful of snow. Kevin smiled. “Bring it on!” Rose began to chase Kevin, waving her crudely formed snowball. When she noticed she had the perfect opportunity, she let it fly, nailing Kevin in the back of the head. He began to laugh. “''Dashing through the snow,”'' Kevin began to sing. “On a one horse open sleigh. O’er the fields we go, laughing all the way.”' ''“Bells on bobtails ring,” Rose sang. “''Making spirits bright. What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight.”'' “Oh, just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring ting tingling too,”''Kevin sang. ''“Come on, it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you,” Rose sang. “Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo-hoo,” Kevin and Rose sang. “Come on, it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.” “A day or two ago I thought I would take a ride,” Kevin sang. “And soon Miss Fanny Bright was seated by my side.” “The horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot,” Rose sang. “We got into a drifted bank and then we got upsot.” “But our cheeks are nice and rosy and nice and cozy we are,” Kevin and Rose sang. “We’re snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be. Let’s take the road before us and sing a chorus or two. Come on, it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.” Rose tackled Kevin and they feel backwards into the snow, laughing. “Snow angels?” Rose asked. “Snow angels,” Kevin agreed. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ James clutched Jaxon’s hand tightly as he stood on the front doorstep of Jaxon’s house. “I’m so scared,” James said. “Don’t be. My parents will love you.” “I’ve never been asked to come meet someone’s parents before.” “You’ll be okay. And thanks for agreeing to it, James. I love you.” James smiled. “I love you, too.” Jaxon opened the door and led James inside. Jaxon’s parents stood there, waiting. Upon seeing James, Jaxon’s mother smiled. “Mom and Dad, this is my boyfriend, James,” Jaxon said. “Welcome to our home, James. I’m glad you came,” Mrs. Pierce said. She grabbed James and gave him a big hug. James smiled. “Welcome, son,” Mr. Pierce said, extending his hand for a handshake. James took it. “I’m so honored to be here tonight.” “Well, since it’s Christmas Eve, we’re having a special dinner tonight,” Mrs. Pierce said. “Hope you brought your appetite.” James smiled. “I did, Mrs. Pierce.” Mrs. Pierce laughed. “Call me Mom or Kathy.” “Yes, Mom,” James said. Mrs. Pierce smiled. “Why don’t you boys come on into the kitchen and fix a plate?” James looked at the feast before his eyes. Ham, green bean casserole, homemade macaroni and cheeses, au gratin potatoes, turnip greens, butter rolls, cranberry sauce, and pecan pie with whipped cream. His eyes went wide. “My family never goes all out for Christmas Eve. My parents usually are fighting about something.” Kathy smiled, putting her hand on James’ shoulder. “You’re welcome here, anytime.” “So are you in Glee Club, too?” Mr. Pierce asked. “I am. That’s where I met Jaxon.” “I think I remember seeing you at Invitationals,” Mrs. Pierce said. “I couldn’t make it to Sectionals, but I would have loved to.” “Make sure you eat plenty,” Mr. Pierce said. “We made plenty.” “You guys accept Jaxon for being gay?” James asked. “Of course,” Mrs. Pierce said. “He’s our son.” “We love him,” Mr. Pierce said. “Jaxon, would you be a dear and go tell Jonathan and Declan that supper is ready?” Mrs. Pierce said. “May I?” James asked. “It’s the least I can do since you were nice enough to invite me over for Christmas Eve dinner.” Mrs. Pierce smiled. “Jonathan’s room is the first on the left as soon as you go upstairs. Declan shares Jaxon’s room. It’s the second on the left.” “Thanks,” James said. “He is such a nice boy,” Mrs. Pierce said as James left the room. “A lot better than that Thomas guy you dated last year, Jaxon.” Mr. Pierce said. “Dad, Thomas is in an institution. We agreed to never talk about it again,” Jaxon said. “Sorry, Jax. I forgot.” “Dinner looks good,” Jonathan, Jaxon’s twelve year-old brother, said as he and Declan walked in. “Thanks, Mom,” Declan said. “I’m starving.” “There is plenty of food for four growing boys, so eat up,” Mrs. Pierce said. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Before Christmas break, Will had received word from Kurt and Blaine that all of the original New Directions had planned to get together Christmas Eve night. He had set up the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion for a Christmas party and everyone in the current New Directions had drew names to play Secret Santa among each other. Emma, Beiste, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, and Artie were already here as was every one of his current students, except Jaxon and James. They were just waiting for everyone else to arrive before the party began. Blaine sat Santana down from putting the star on top of the large Christmas tree. They stepped back as Will plugged it in. It lit up, filling the auditorium with rainbow lights. “It’s beautiful,” Quinn said as she walked through the door, followed by Puck. Puck held a young boy in his arms, no older than a year old. “Quinn and Puck,” Will said. “And, this must be little Noah Jr.” Puck smiled. “It is. Can’t you tell by the mini-mohawk? I’m so glad that I had my vasectomy reversed. Talk about a childish decision.” Will hugged Quinn. “It’s great to see you guys.” “We ran into Mercedes and Sam. They’re parking their car,” Quinn said. “Here we are,” Sam said as he held the door open for Mercedes. Mercedes carried an arm full of presents. “Hi, everyone,” Mercedes said as she ran straight for Kurt, scooping him up and hugging him tightly. “I went overboard with presents, but you know me. I love to shop!” “Mercedes Jones,” Santana said, with a smile, outstretching her arms for a hug. “Actually, it’s Mercedes Evans now,” Mercedes said as she hugged Santana. “Sam and I got married. I wanted to invite all you guys, but I didn’t have addresses.” “You guys are married?” Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam. After all, he had been her husband for all of six months. But that had ended in disaster. To say that she and Sam were barely on speaking terms was hardly an understatement. “Yep,” Sam said. “I heard you and Puck are, too. Congrats.” Puck shot Sam a look. Sam couldn’t quite make out what kind of look it was, but it didn’t seem too friendly. “Quinn and I also have a son,” Puck said to Sam. “That’s…interesting,” Sam said. “Me and Mercedes have decided to wait. For the sake of her career,” he quickly added. “So are we the only ones who got married?” Mercedes asked. “Yep,” Kurt said. “Finn hasn’t even asked Rachel to marry him yet. Apparently he’s more clueless than we thought.” “But Mike and Tina are engaged,” Brittany added. “As are Blaine and I,” Kurt added. “We’ll get married as soon as it’s legal here in Ohio.” The door opened and Mike, Tina, Rachel, and Finn walked in. “We met some friends on the way,” Rachel said. “Hi, guys!” “Rachel Berry, as I live and breathe,” Quinn said, hugging her one-time arch enemy. As the rest of the original New Directions hugged one another, Rory and Sugar walked in, followed by Sue and Becky. “Got room for four more?” Rory asked in his thick, Irish accent. Will smiled. “Always.” “Hi, everyone,” Sugar said, raising her arm to wave. “Hello, Will,” Sue said. “Becky really wanted to come as well. Hope it’s okay.” “You’re both welcome here,” Will said. “Becky has been such a blessing to me,” Sue said. “I have been so thankful for her since Imelda quit. It’s really been therapeutic to have her so close to me. Becky really means the world to me.” “Love my job,” Becky said with a smile. Everyone smiled as they pulled Becky in for a hug. “I think we’re just waiting on Jaxon and James to get here,” Evan said. “Where are they?” Breezy asked. “Jaxon’s parents had a Christmas Eve dinner and they wanted to meet James since he and Jaxon have been dating a while,” Evan explained. “I think Declan is coming with them,” Honey said. “We’re here,” Jaxon said as he walked in, flanked by James and Declan. “Sorry for the hold-up. We finished as quickly as we could.” “Well, everyone is finally here,” Will said as she grabbed Emma and pulled her close to him. “What do you say we get to the entertainment?” “I can’t wait,” Rachel said. “Well, the guys and I have been working on a little number,” Blaine said as he straightened up his bow tie. “And I’ve been working with the girls on something, too,” Brittany said. “Great,” Will said. “I literally can’t wait. _________________________________________________________________________________ As the fake snow fell on the stage, covering the stage flooring and the Christmas tree, Blaine stepped forward. “The boys wanted to prepare this for you Mr. Schue to show their appreciation. We’ve been working on it in secret to keep it a surprise. I hope you enjoy it.” Will smiled from ear to ear, taking Emma’s hand and clutching it tightly. “Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays,” Blaine and the New Directions boys sang. “Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays.” “We've been waiting all year for this night,”'' James sang.'' “And the snow is glistening on the trees outside.” “And all the stockings are hung by the fire side,”'' Blaine sang. “Waiting for Santa to arrive.” ''“And all the love will show,” Evan sang. “'Cause everybody knows it's Christmastime.” “And all the kids will see,”'' Miles sang. “The gifts under the tree.” “It's the best time of the year for the family,”''Blaine sang. “It's a wonderful feeling,” the boys all sang. “Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling. It's that time of year. Christmastime is here. And with the blessings from above, God sends you his love. And everybody's okay. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays.” “Bells are ringing,”'' Jaxon sang. “It's time to scream and shout.” ''“Scream and shout,” they all sang. “And everybody's playing cause school's out,” John sang. “Celebrating this special time we share. Happiness cause love is in the air.” “And all the love will show,” Lucas sang. “'Cause everybody knows." “It's Christmastime and all the kids will see,”'' Blaine sung. “The gifts under the tree. It's the best time of the year for the family.” ''“It's a wonderful feeling,”''the boys all sang. ''“Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling. It's that time of year. Christmastime is here. And with the blessings from above, God sends you his love. And everybody's okay. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays.” The auditorium burst into applause as the lights dimmed. The boys left the stage and the girls moved into position. The lights came back on and Brittany had taken center stage. “Last night I took a walk in the snow,” Brittany sang. “Couples holding hands, places to go.” “Seems like everyone but me is in love,” India sang.'' “Santa can you hear me?”'' “I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss,”''Breezy sang.'' “I sent it off. It just said this.” "I know exactly what I want this year,”''Nicole sang.'' “''Santa can you hear me?” “I want my baby, baby,”''Brittany sang. “I want someone to love me, someone to hold me. Maybe, maybe, he'll be all my own in a big red bow.” “Santa can you hear me?” The girls all sang. “I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing. Tell me my true love is near. He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here. Santa, that’s my only wish this year.” “Oh yeah, yeah,”''Hallie sang. '“Christmas Eve I just can't sleep. Would I be wrong for taking a peek?”'' “Cause I heard that you’re coming to town,” Rose sang. “Santa can you hear me?” “Really hope that you’re on your way,” Bella sang. “With something special for me in your sleigh.” “Oh, please make my wish come true,”''Honey sang. ''“Santa can you hear me?” “I want my baby, baby,” Brittany sang. “I want someone to love me, someone to hold me. Maybe, maybe, he'll be all my own in a big red bow.” “Santa can you hear me?” The girls all sang. “I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing. Tell me my true love is near. He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here. Santa, that’s my only wish this year. Oh, Santa can you hear me? Oh, Santa. Well, he’s all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree. Oh I'll be waiting here. Santa, that’ s my only wish this year.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ As everyone gathered in a big circle and opened their presents, there was a knock at the auditorium door. Will looked up, surprised. “Who could that be?” He asked. Emma got up and walked to the door. She opened it carefully, but upon seeing who it was, she let go of the door and threw her arms around the newest guest. “Miss me, suckers?” Lauren Zizes asked. “Lauren!” Kurt and Mercedes said in unison. “Think I’d miss this party? Where is Puckerman?” Puck stood up and hugged Lauren. “Good to see you.” “I heard you and Fabray got married. Congrats.” “Welcome back, Lauren,” Will said. “You know,” Mercedes said. “Being in here brings back old memories. I miss it.” “The stage is still there,” Will said. “You can always sing another song for old time’s sake.” James looked down at the present he had yet to open. It was from his secret Santa. He unwrapped it to reveal a small, velvet ring box. He opened it up and his mouth dropped open. A small, silver band sat cozily inside. Inscribed around the inside were the words “always and forever, love Jaxon.” “It’s a promise ring,” Jaxon said as he wrapped his arms around James’ waist. James smiled as tears began to roll down his cheek. “Jaxon, are you serious?” “I am, James.” James threw his arms around Jaxon and kissed his cheek as everyone looked at them, smiling. Will put his arm around both of them and gave them a hug. Everyone else followed suit, as they shared a group hug than spanned both generations of New Directions. _________________________________________________________________________________ Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Puck, Finn, and Artie all stood in the center of the stage, the lights shinging brightly on them. It was like they had never left as all the others and the new new Directions stood in back, ready to perform. Will, Sue, Emma, Bieste, Declan, and Becky sat front row, smiling happily as they were bathed in the blinking rainbow lights of the tree. “Rockin' around the Christmas tree,” Mercedes sang. “At the Christmas party hop.” “Mistletoe hung where you can see,” Quinn sang.'' “Every couple tries to stop.”'' “Rockin' around the Christmas tree,” Puck sang. “Let the Christmas spirit ring,” “Later we'll have some pumpkin pie," Santana sang. “And we'll do some caroling.” “You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,” everyone sang. “''Voices singing, 'Let's be jolly.' Deck the halls with boughs of holly.”'' “Rockin' around the Christmas tree,” Artie sang. “Have a happy holiday.” “Everybody dancing merrily in the new old fashioned way,”''Finn sang. ''“You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,” everyone sang. “Voices singing, 'Let's be jolly.' Deck the halls with boughs of holly.'You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear. Voices singing, "Let's be jolly. Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Rockin' around the Christmas tree. Have a happy holiday. Everybody dancing merrily in the new old fashioned way.” The two generations pulled each other in for group hugs as Will looked over at Sue. “Now, that’s the true meaning of Christmas,” he said. “It is,” Sue said, misty-eyed herself. THE END Category:Definitive Editions Category:Season One Episodes